The performance of optical systems often depends on the precision with which optical elements within the systems can be mounted and positioned. For example, to realize performance benefits of single-mode fibers in an optical system, wave-guides need be mounted and positioned with high precision to maximize optical signal power transfer and to minimize various losses including, but not limited to, polarization dependent loss (PDL) while not allowing a reflected signal to adversely effect the rest of the optical system. There is a need for a precision mount and positioning system for optical elements to minimize the PDL yet avoid reflected signal adversely effect the rest of the optical system.
The need is met by the present invention. According to one aspect of the present invention, an optical mount includes a frame defining a through hole, a barrel movably positioned within the through hole, and an optical connector mounted within the barrel at a mount angle, the optical connector having an end face polished at a polish angle relative to the axis of the optical connector. The frame has two angled contact surfaces symmetric relative to each other across a plane of symmetry, a leaf spring having an end adapted to maintain contact with the barrel along the plane of symmetry. The frame further defines a threaded hole adapted to receive a set screw and a focus access hole along the plane of symmetry adapted to receive a focus tool.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an optical mount includes an optical connector with an end face polished at a polish angle relative to the axis of the optical connector, a barrel providing an angled mount means for the optical connector, the barrel defining a circumferential groove, and a frame with a through hole providing movable positioning of the barrel by means of two angled contact surfaces for the barrel with a plane of symmetry and a focus access hole along the plane of symmetry. Further, the optical connector includes a leaf spring having an end adapted to maintain contact with the barrel along the plane of symmetry, a threaded hole adapted to receive a set screw, and a focus tool comprising a rod adapted to fit in focus access hole of the frame with an offset eccentric pin adapted to fit in the circumferential groove of the barrel.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an optical mount includes a frame defining a through hole, a barrel movably positioned within the through hole, and an optical connector mounted within the barrel at a mount angle, the optical connector having an end face polished at a polish angle relative to the axis of the optical connector. The frame includes two angled contact surfaces symmetric relative to each other across a plane of symmetry and defines a threaded hole adapted to receive a set screw and a focus access hole along the plane of symmetry adapted to receive a focus tool. The focus tool includes threaded sleeve, a compression spring, a plunger, and an offset eccentric pin adapted to fit in a circumferential groove of the barrel.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in combination with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.